Super Smash Brothers: Final Destination
by Dream the Fox
Summary: OC SSB story, that'll be like FD. When Sparks starts having dreams, all of his friends start to die. How will he stop this? Can he even stop it and save everyone before they're all dead? Read to see!
1. Character  Sheet  and Info

**Okay guys, so last night I watched FD 1 and 3 (first time I've seen them, so I won't be very good at a story like this.. so bare with me.) on TV with Mom. After I did that, I went to my room to play my SSB: B game. So, while I was doing that, this idea come to mind. So, make your OCs like this:**

**Name:**

**Hair/Fur:**

**Eyes:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Personailty:**

**Friends:**

**History:**

**Do that then, the story can begin. I'd also like some ideas for some deaths and everything. The story will be in my Pokemon character's POV. A Pichu named Sparks, to joined the Smashers after his brother, Pikachu told him about them. So, I'll make him out on here.**

**Name: Sparks**

**Hair/Fur: Yellow**

**Eyes: Black with a hint of brown in them**

**Gender: Boy**

**Age: 6**

**Personality: Kind, Caring, Helpful, a loyal friend**

**Friends: all of the Smashers**

**History: Sparks is the younger brother of Pikachu. When Pikachu and Pichu came back from their Melee trip, they told Sparks all about it. From that time one, he wanted to be a Smasher like them, but he couldn't get into Brawl, since they took some of the characters out, and put new in. Still, he wanted to be on, so after Brawl, Pikachu and Pichu asked if he could be a Smasher too. Master Hand and Crazy Hand said he could. Sparks normaly hangs out with his brother and Pichu, but he enjoys hanging out with others too. He can be a little neverous and scared at times, but as long as he has his friends by his side, he's ready to face whatever comes their way.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Okay, so school starts tomarrow, so, I won't be on as much, on the weekends, I will be, if I have all my homework done, so I won't be up-dating as much..**

**Sparks: And this weekend she's going to KY.**

**Me: Yeah, and I won't be back home till 12 or 1PM on Sunday.. so.. yeah.**

**Apple: Bare with us, k?**

**Star: Yeah.**

**Me: Anyway, let's to go chapter 1. Before that, I want to thank everyone that reviewed so far. So, Thanks you guys! It means a lot! Now, to chapter 1!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Sparks' POV

It started out like it normaly would in the Smash Manison. I set in my room, alone, reading one of my books. The book I was reading was a book called,_ Warriors. _It was a pretty good book, I'll admit. My brother, Pikachu and Pichu came into my room.

"Hey, Sparks!" Pichu called.

I looked up from reading my book to see them standing infront of my door. I normaly hung out with them, cuz they were the ones that told me all their adventures there, which is why I wanted to join and be a Smasher too. Same as Plum, who was Peach's cousin, Riku, who was Lucario's cousin, and Star, who was Kirby's long lost sister. Who knew, huh?

"What?" I asked.

"We're going outside to play, want to come?"

"Sure."

I put my book down, and ran out the door with them. As we did, we ran into Apple, a female Eevee who was only a year younger than me. We waved to her, before we vashished outside to play.

"What are we gonna play?" I asked.

"Catch," Pikachu told me, getting his football out.

"Great!" Pichu laughed.

I flicked one of my ears, I had a bad feeling, but, I couldn't put my paw on it. We started to throw the ball around, but the feeling still didn't go away. It only got worse then Master Hand and Crazy Hand told us we were going on a bus ride. I had a feeling.. a feeling like something bad was going to happen, and boy was I right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Sorry chapter 1 is short, but I was bored, okay?**

**Sparks: What's going to happen?**

**Apple: Bus gonna blow?**

**Star: We're gonna die?**

**Me: Shut up you guys. You'll see in chapter 2. now, till then, see ya.**

**Sparks, Apple, and Star: See ya!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay, we're back!**

**Sparks: Yep!**

**Me: Okay, so.. let's get to chapter 2, k?**

**Sparks: YES!**

**Apple: Yeah!**

**Star: Mmm!**

**Me: Okay, to chapter 2!**

**Sparks: YAY!**

**Apple: YES!**

**Star: WHOO!**

**Me: I don't own SSB, I WISH I DID! I own Sparks, Star, and Apple though. Now, to chapter 2!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

All us Smashers got on the bus. And, as soon as we did, I had a bad feeling. I seat in the back with Pikachu and Pichu. In the seat next to use was Apple. Infront of us was Kirby and Star and so on and so on.

"Hey, Sparks, you okay?" Pichu asked.

"yeah.. Fine.." I said.

"You sure?" questioned Pikachu.

I nodded to them. "Yeah."

"Okay then.."

I looked out the window, trying to get the feeling away. It never did. Sighing, I got out my iPod. The song that came on, didn't make me feel better. It made me feel worse. A lot worse. And I couldn't charge the song for some reason. The song was..

_Blow._

And, what it said, scared me.

_This place about to blow!_

_This place about to blow!_

_Blow!_

_Blow!_

_Blow!_

_This place about to blow!n_

_This place about to blow!_

_Blow!_

_Blow!_

_Blow!_

_This bus about to blow!_

What..? Did it just say _bus about to blow_?

_This bus about to blow.._

_Bus about to blow..._

Then.. it happened. Gas was running from the bus, and a car somehow caught on fire, and the fire hit the gas, and it led it right to the bus. It came to a stop sign, and the gas caught up to us and the bus did blow. It.. blew up in fire. Glass flew everywhere hit some of us Smashers, killing them. Some flew out the window getting run over by cars and whatever else. The rest of us met a firey end.

My eyes shot open. My heart was beating fast. I looked around. Everything was.. normal? What just happened?

I took out my iPod, and _Blow_ played.

It said the same thing as my.. dream? Virsion? Whatever.

I gasped.

"Oh my God.."

"What?" Pikachu asked, looking at me.

"We need to get off the bus.." I muttered.

"Huh?" Pichu questioned.

"WE NEED TO GET OFF THE BUS!" I screamed.

Everyone looked at me like I was insane or something, but we stopped, and got off. No sooner did we do that, my virison happened, though, no-one died like in it. I sighed in relief, and everyone looked at what happened to the bus, then looked at me. I gulped. This could be bad.


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay, we're back!**

**Sparks: Yep!**

**Apple: Sure are.**

**Star: Yeah.**

**Me: Okay, so first day of school done, thank god. And NO HOMEWORK! WHOO!**

**Sparks: Yeah!**

**Apple: No homework!**

**Star: Homewock sucks.**

**Me: Yep. So, since I don't, I can be on longer to night, and put more chapters up. So, let's get to chapter 3!**

**Sparks: Yeah! Pichu doesn't know SSB or FD, but she does own me, Star, and Apple.**

**Me: Yep. Now, onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 3

"How'd you know?" Master Hand asked.

"Know.. what?"

"That the bus was going to blow up like that!"

"I saw it.."

"You saw it?"

"Yes.."

"How?"

"In.. a dream.. er.. vision."

"No way," Mario said, not believeing it.

"Way!" I said. "I saw it.. the bus blew.. and everyone.. died.."

"You said you saw it, right?" Pikachu asked me.

"Yes, for the 2nd time."

"Mmm.."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We all went back to the Smasher Manison, on foot, might I add. It was night by the time we got back, and my paws hurt bad. With a groan, and jumped on my bed, and got on my iPod on again, and got on the Internet on it. I looked up some things that might tell me what I say, and just why I saw it in the first place. There was a plane.. flight 180 that blew up, and 8 people got off it alive, and after that they started to die. One by one. (A/N: I havn't seen FD 2 yet, only one and three, so yeah..) Then there was one of a crash of a fair ride that killed everyone but 7 people again, and they started to die too. I blinked reading that... was that going to happen to all of us, too?

"I don't think it will, young one," a voice said from behind me.

I jumped and fell off my bed with a yelp. I climbed back on it, and saw who spoke to me. It was a person I never seen before. He was dressed in a red outfit with a hood, so I couldn't see his face.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"You will find out in good time, Sparks," he told me. "For now, I bid you farewell."

With that, he was gone, as lightnling flashed in the sky. I fliched as thunder roared and the rain began to fall, I had a fear of storms, and reading that thing on what happened to the other people, didn't make me feel better. I looked at the clock beside my bed. It read 12:20PM.

"I better get some sleep.." I muttered to myself. "I'll try and find out more about this after some sleep.."

I crawled into my bed, and closed my eyes, going to sleep, but my dreams were filled with nightmares.


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Okay, we're back!**

**Sparks: Yep!**

**Apple: Sure are.**

**Star: Yeah.**

**Me: Okay, so, the 2nd day of school is done. WHOO!**

**Sparks: And.. TOMORROW IS FRIDAY!**

**Apple: Whoo-ooh!**

**Star: Sweet!**

**Me: Yep. No school for TWO WHOLE DAYS! YAY!**

**Sparks: But you need to get though tomorrow..**

**Me: Don't remind me. Now, to the next chapter! Chpater 4! Enjoy! I don't own SSB or FD, just Sparks, Apple, and Star.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

I turned over and over in my sleep that night. I kept having nightmares. Over and over. They kept coming, like it was never going to stop. And, I thought it was going to, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I blinked opened my eyes, and set up in my bed. I looked around, to make sure everything was okay. Everything looked right.. I jumped off my bed, and went downstairs. That's where everything charged. No-one was there.._

_"Guys?" I called._

_There was no answer._

_"Guys?" I called again._

_Still no answer._

_"GUYS?" I yelled, running around, looking for everyone._

_I ran all around Smash Manision, but I couldn't find anyone. I put my ears down._

_"GUYS!" I screamed._

_I heard evil laughing. I looked around trying to find out where it was coming from. Then Death appeared infront of me. I screamed, jumping back away from him, in shock and fear._

_"Hello, Sparks," he said._

_"H-How do you know my name?" I asked, scared. "And w-what do you want?"_

_"I want you, kid. Everyone else is dead. Now, it's your turn."_

_"No!" I yelped, running._

_"You can run, kid, but you can't hide!"_

_"No! Leave me alone!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up, screaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Me: Sorry it's short, but I had like 30 mins before bed, and I wanted to put another chapter in. So.. sorry for the suckish chapter. See ya later.**

**Sparks: Bye!**

**Apple: Bye!**

**Star: Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Okay, we're back!**

**Sparks: Yep!**

**Apple: Sure are.**

**Star: Yeah.**

**Me: Okay, so, I'm back from KY.**

**Sparks: And it was a loooong trip there and back.**

**Apple: Yeah.**

**Star: mmm.**

**Me: 8 hours to get there and 8 back. I'm tired, and it's only 3:30PM. Oh, well. I'm getting another chater up anyway, to make up for being gone.**

**Sparks: Yep, so chapter 5 is up!**

**Me: Yep. So, enjoy chapter 5.**

**Sparks: pichu doeson't own SSB or FD, but she does own me, Star, and Apple. Enjoy, guys!**

Chapter 5

After I screamed, Pikachu, Link, Mario, and Kirby came in, to see what I screamed about.

"What's wrong, Sparks?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, you okay?" added Link.

I shook my head slowly, shaking. Pikachu walked over and like the big brother he was, he tried to calm me down, so I could tell them what happened.

"What's wrong, Sparks?" he asked.

"Nightmare.."

"What about?" questioned Kirby, as he, Link, and Mario came over beside the bed, and set down.

I told them about the dream. All of it. After I was done telling them about it, all of them gasped in shock, turning to one another, before looking back at me, worried as hell.

"That.. won't happen.. will it, Sparks?" Mario asked.

"I dunno.. yet..." I muttered.

"If you have a dream like that again, come tell me, k?" Pikachu asked, rubbing me on my head.

"Okay. I promise."

"Good. Now, try and get some more sleep."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Short, but what the hell? I WAS BORED! Anyway, stay turned for the next chapter. Bye!**


End file.
